osesbetafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Raffine2014/Introducing Operating System Beta, etc. Wiki
Operating System Beta, etc. Wiki is the Remake Wiki for BetaWiki, I've Decided to Add some lot Builds for Microsoft Windows, Linux, etc. While Something lot more Users, We are included to some Other Users from Other Website (like BetaWiki), The User creator of AlphaBeta. Since the last time, I'm decided to add My screenshots, But i don't want to reuploading like Clean Install, Removing Mod Editions like Windows XP. I also wanted to Download Image from BetaArchive Wiki, Suddenly i thought i will do it for Windows 10 Article. Is this having Rules & guidelines for BetaWiki? Yes, As insect, The BetaWiki included Guidelines and Rules, You might be able by moving the Hall of Shame. These Hall of Shame that included aren't suppose to Reading the Guidelines, Unless you have Recreating the Page first, Eventually The BetaWiki Guidelines was included by following Date is ISO 8601. User Profile If you make sure that User Profile are Editing some Vandalism Users, Make sure you can Contact Wikia Fandom Staff if you like, For Example: You will need Protect User Profile Page by Excessive Spamming and Vandalism, so Other People like Spambot, Then it's Blocked. Creating Page To make sure Create the Page, You must Copy the infobox that included, Like this: Reference for other values: Using the rivals template The Rivals can be used by clicking the Icons, When you haven't add the Rivals for TCB & BetaArchive, then i can do later like "TBA". Use when the build you're posting also has an article on BA wiki, has a build page on TCB or has a gallery on TCB. Automatically, the placeholder.png will be used if you haven't Supplying the Screenshots or Photo (Such as Rare Windows 1.00 Premiere Edition). Creating Buildlists Each the BuildList can be Created by using the BLItem Template, Please make sure if you want type BLItem Confirmed, or Unconfirmed, or Fake. To make sure Create the Buildlists, use the provided BLItem templates: - use when the build was leaked, released, or we have another confirmation from Microsoft. Private leaks don't count. - use when there is information avaliable, however no provided proof for it - use when this build is fake, don't use if it's real and fake screenshots are also avaliable Note: If the Private Leaks doesn't count, then don't ask about Private Builds such as NTOSDrop, to make sure that Verified the Kernel NT, Do not Ask about Leaked Build for Windows Longhorn! When sorting buildlists, the first that matter is the buildnumber. If you have different builds with the same number, always sort them like this: 1. winmain (& derivates like winmain_rtm or winmain_bluemp) 2. partner recompiles (fbl_partner_out) 3. other builds sorted alphabetically (Such as xpclient, ntvbl06, etc.) OS/2 Naming OS/2 1.30 and earlier OS/2:Version:Microsoft:''Build'' for Microsoft-released versions OS/2:Version:IBM:''Build'' for IBM-released versions OS/2 2.0 and later OS/2:Version:''Build'' eComStation This currently doesn't list eComStation versions. A section will be updated accordingly When decided to list it. VersionInfo for Microsoft-released versions. for IBM-released versions up to OS/2 1.30. for OS/2 2.0 and later. Mac OS, OS X Naming Mac OS Classic MacOS:Version:''Build'' Mac OS X MacOS:X:Version:''Build''